ADA CINTA
by Baek Song Hye
Summary: Aku kesal dengan Appaku, Dia memaksaku menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan tempat Appaku bekerja. Dialah Byun Baekhyun, namja yang hanya tua setahun dariku, idola para yeoja-yeoja, selain dia di kenal tampan dan kaya. Dia juga mandiri, orang tuanya tinggal jauh di luar negeri, jadi puluhan perusahaannya di Seoul dia yang berkuasa. Main cast : Byun Baekhyun EXO


ADA CINTA  
.

(Oneshoot)

.

.

.

" Sirho!.. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" bentakku.

Aku kesal dengan Appaku, Dia memaksaku menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan tempat Appaku bekerja.  
Memang sih orang itu masih mudah, aku hanya beda satu tahun dengannya. Dia juga idola para yeoja-yeoja, selain dia di kenal tampan dan kaya. Dia juga mandiri, orang tuanya tinggal jauh di luar negeri, jadi puluhan perusahaannya di Seoul dia yang berkuasa. Apa lagi dia anak laki-laki satu-satunya .  
Meskipun begitu aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, karena aku yakin orang kaya seperti dia sombong dan aku juga yakin setelah menikah kebebasanku pasti tidak ada lagi.  
Padahal di usia mudaku ini aku ingin bebas layaknya yeoja-yeoja lainnya, yang bebas melakukan apapun.  
Tapi Appaku terus saja memaksaku.

"Appa tak mau dengar, pokoknya kamu harus menikah dengan tuan muda Baekhyun. Jika kamu masih menganggap aku Appamu, kenakan gaun itu dan menikahlah dengan tuan muda" ucap Appaku tegas lalu pergi.

Malam ini di hari pernikahanku, ku lihat Appaku, kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan juga Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, tapi aku tidak.  
Aku justru sangat sedih, setelah pesta itu selesai aku berlari kedalam kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ku lihat Baekhyun duduk di sampingku.

" Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentakku.  
" Ini.." ucapnya sambil memberikan sapu tangannya.  
" Uljima.. jangan menangis lagi, kamu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum" ucapnya lagi, kemudian diam sejenak.  
" Kamu hebat, demi Appamu kamu rela melakukan apapun. Gwaenchana Tenang saja aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu" ucapnya lagi kemudian tersenyum.  
" Tapi ingat, jangan sampai Appamu tahu, kalau dia tahu pasti dia bakal marah!" sambungnnya lagi.  
" Wae? kenapa kamu mau melakukan ini?" aku beranikan diri bertanya padanya.  
" Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, sudahlah lebih baik kamu istirahat, kamu pasti lelah."  
Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku lalu pergi.

Orang itu benar-benar aneh, dia kan sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka padanya, tapi kenapa tetap saja dia ingin menikah denganku?

" Pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku tidak bakalan suka dengannya." Ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

3 bulan telah ku lalui, tapi entah kenapa kebencian pada Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah.

" Hari ini kamu tidak sibuk kan? " tanya Baekhyun di meja makan.

Saat ini kami sedang sarapan pagi bersama Appa.

" Memang kenapa? " tanyaku ringkas.  
" Bagaimana kalau kamu ke kantor? " tanya Baekhyun lagi.  
" Untuk apa? " tanyaku lagi.  
" Ya.. siapa tahu saja kamu bisa membantuku di sana, lagi pula di rumah ini kamukan sendiri."  
" Aku tidak sendiri, di sini kan sudah ada puluhan penjaga" jawabku ketus.  
" Memang di sini ada banyak penjaga, tapi ada baiknya kalau kamu ke sana " ucap Appaku ikut menimpali.  
" Baik Appa.." ucapku sedikit kesal.  
" Apa kamu ingin pergi berbarengan dengan kami? " tanya Appaku lagi.  
" Aniya Appa, Appa dan Baekhyun duluan saja." Ucapku lalu berlalu pergi.  
" SongHye! Maaf ya nak, dia memang sedikit keras kepala. " ucap Appa meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.  
"Aniya, Gwaenchana Appa!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjak kantor Baekhyun, setibaku di sana semua karyawan menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat.

" Annyeonghaseyo! Apa kabar Nyonya ? " tanya salah satu karyawan.  
" Baik, Oh iya kamu tahu ruangan Baekhyun ?" tanyaku.  
" Ye, Tentu saja nyonya, mari aku antar." Ucapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.  
" Huh? Waeyo? kenapa menatapku seperti itu? "  
" Habis, Nyonya cantik sih" puji karyawan itu.  
" Ah, kamu bisa saja, siapa nama kamu? " tanyaku lagi.  
" Nama ku Park Minri " ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Minri lalu mengantarku ke ruangan Baekhyun. Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku langsung masuk.  
Ku lihat Baekhyun sedang bersama seorang yeoja, mereka tertawa bersama , Begitu akrab.

" Mianhae Aku mengganggu!" ucapku membungkuk sedikit kemudian berbalik ingin pergi.  
" SongHye-ah Jamkkaman! Jangan salah paham dulu " ucap Baekhyun.

Akupun berhenti kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah mereka.

" Perkenalkan ini Tiffany, dia sahabatku dan juga salah satu karyawan di sini. " jelasnya.  
" Annyeonghaseyo! Wah.. jadi ini istri kamu, cantik ya?" puji Tiffany.  
" Hmm.. ya sudah karena istrimu sudah datang, aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak yang ingin ku kerjakan. " ucap Tiffany sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan padaku lalu pergi.

Aku langsung duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan itu sebelum dipersilahkan.

" Kalian kelihatannya akrab ya? " tanyaku spontan.  
" kami berdua bersahabat dari SMP, di antara sahabatku hanya dia yang mengerti aku, apapun masalahku aku pasti akan meminta saran dari dia."

Entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal dengan ucapannya barusan.

" Kalau hanya dia yang mengerti kamu, kenapa kamu tidak menikah saja dengannya? " ucapku kesal.  
" Kamu cemburu ya?" tanya baekhyun.

Aku terkejut ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Aku langsung memplototinya.

" Mwo? Cemburu? Tidak akan." Jawabku cepat.  
" Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun tersenyum padaku sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laptop yang ada dimeja kerjanya, sempat ku perhatikan senyumnya, ternyata senyumnya manis juga.  
" Aigo.. pabo! Apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Seharian aku di ruangan itu, terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun bekerja dan entah kenapa setiap kali ku tatap Baekhyun, dadaku berdebar-debar.

Aku terkejut tatkala ponselku berbunyi, rupanya dari sahabat karibku Yoora.  
Segera ku tinggalkan ruangan Baekhyun.

" Yoora-ah.. aku benar, orang kaya itu tidak bisa ngeliat yeoja cantik" Curhatku pada Yoora begitu mengangkat telpon.  
" Wae? Apa maksud kamu? " tanya Yoora bingung.  
" Dia itu brengsek banget sih, tadi saat aku tiba ku lihat Baekhyun begitu asyik berbicara berduaan dengan dengan Tiffany sahabatnya." Ucapku kesal.  
" Katanya tidak suka sama dia, tapi kok cemburu sih?".  
" Mwo? S-Siapa juga yang cemburu? Jangan bercanda " protesku.  
" Buktinya kamu marah saat Baekhyun berduaan dengan Tiffany " ucap Yoora menggodaku.  
" Akh.. sudahlah, aku bosan bicara denganmu".

Aku segera mematikan ponselku secara sepihak, terserah dia mau marah nanti atau tidak. Aku sangat kesal. Aku cemburu? Hah yang benar saja.  
Setelah mengomel dalam hati aku lalu kembali keruangan Baekhyun.

" Siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Baekhyun padaku.  
" Dari Yoora!" jawabku singkat.

Setelah dipikir lagi, aku makin bingung , jangan-jangan apa yang di katakan Yoora benar, aku cemburu pada Tiffany.  
Aissh...hahaha, Aniya.. mana mungkin, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan suka padanya.

.

Dua hari ini aku benar-benar kesal, lagi- lagi ku lihat Baekhyun bersama Tiffany.  
Mereka makin akrab saja. Itu sangat menjengkelkan.  
Aku kesal bukan berarti aku cemburu, hanya saja... si Mr. Byun itu, tidak bisakah dia menghargaiku sebagai istrinya? Meskipun akumenikah dengannya karena terpaksa, paling tidak dia bisa bersikap layaknya seorang suami, maksudku bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihat dia berduaan dengan wanita lain depan seorang yang sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya. Yang malu kan bukan Cuma dia, tapi aku juga.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya di rumah, tepatnya ruang tamu. Kami sedang bersantai karena hari ini hari minggu.

" Kamu jangan marah ya? Dia hanya temanku." Jelas Baekhyun padaku.  
" Hah? Siapa yang marah? " bentakku.  
" Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan marah-marah yang tidak jelas begitu, dia suami kamu jadi kamu tidak berhak membentak dia tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas." Ucap Appaku marah.  
" Appa jangan ikut campur, ini bukan urusan Appa!" aku membentak Appa.  
" Jelas ini urusan Appa, karena kalian anak Appa!" jawab Appa.  
" Kenapa sih Appa selalu membela dia? Appa tidak pernah mengerti aku. Semua yang Appa minta padaku, sudah aku berikan tapi kenapa Appa tidak pernah mengerti aku? Apa Appa tahu saat ini yang aku butuhkan adalah kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan, aku benci Appa!" ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.  
" Kamu jangan keras kepala begitu, sekarang minta maaf padanya!" perintah Appa.  
" Sirhoo!" bentakku lagi.  
" Sudahlah Appa, ini bukan salah dia, ini salahku, jadi dia berhak marah padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha meredam kekesalan Appa padaku.  
" Appa dengarkan apa yang dia katakan?" bentakku lagi.

Dalam sekejap Appaku pingsan, aku dan Baekhyun begitu panik, kemudian kami segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Appa? " tanyaku sambil menangis.  
" Sudah jangan menangis, Appa pasti baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun menenangkanku.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri ku hingga dokter keluar dari ruangan Appa.

" Dokter-nim, bagaimana keadaan Appa?" tanyaku khawatir.  
" Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Appa nona karena penyakit jantung yang di deritanya sudah parah" ucap Dokter itu.  
" M-Maksud dokter?" tanyaku memastikan.  
" Appa nona tidak terselamatkan " sambung dokter itu lagi.  
" Mwo?"  
Aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat mendengar dokter berkata bahwa Appa telah tiada.  
Seketika semua terlihat gelap dan akupun tidak sadarkandiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini Appa di kuburkan. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Setelah Eomma, kenapa Appa juga harus diambil. Oh Sesang-ngi, kenapa kau begitu tega mengambil semuanya dariku? Wae? Kenapa harus aku?

" Kamu yang sabar ya Song-ah? " ucap yoora sambil memelukku. Aku tetap menangis  
" Ayo kita pulang!" ajak yoora lagi padaku.  
" Aniya, aku masih ingin disini," ucapku dengan tangis yang belum juga meredah.  
" Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, jika kamu butuh aku, aku akan ada untukmu." Ucap Yoora kemudian pergi.  
" Appa mianhae, ini salahku!" Aku terus saja menangis sambil memandang makam Appa.  
" SongHye-ah Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang bahuku.  
" Lepaskan aku!" Bentakku.  
" Ini semua salahmu, sejak kamu masuk ke dalam hidupku, semua jadi kacau, gara-gara kamu kebahagiaanku hilang dan sekarang gara-gara-gara kamu Appa.. Appa juga pergi ninggalin aku!" lanjutku sambil menangis.  
" Aku benci kamu! Seandainya kamu tidak ada dalamku Appa pasti tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku! Aku benci.." teriakku kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, lalu aku ke rumah Yoora.  
" Yoora-ah.." ucapku kemudian memeluk Yoora.  
" Sudahlah.. uljima.. jangan menangis song-ah!" Yoora menasehatiku.  
" Yoora-ah! aku tidak kuat lagi! Kenapa harus aku " tangisku semakin menjadi.  
" Tenanglah... masih ada aku! " Yoora berusaha menghiburku.  
" Nuuna... apa kau meli... oh ". Sebuah suara bass dari belakang membuatku dan Yoora segera menoleh kesumber suara tersebut. Rupanya itu Chanyeol adik laki-laki Yoora.  
" Ah.. SongHye Nuuna! Hmm.. Aku turut berduka atas kematian Appa Nuuna ". Dia nampak prihatin melihatku.  
" Gomawo Chan-ah!" Ucapku tulus meskipun tidak ada senyum diwajahku.  
" Chan-ah bisa kau keluar menjemput Eomma? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Songhye sendirian disini."  
" Gwaechana Yoora-ah, kau bisa pergi!". Yoora segera menggeleng.  
" Tenang saja Nuuna, serahkan semuanya padaku. Semua kan baik-baik saja SongHye Nuuna" Dia menepuk pundakku lalu segera meraih kunci mobil dimeja dan berjalan pergi.

Aku berharap semua memang akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku putuskan menginap di rumah Yoora, sekaligus menenangkan diriku di sana.

" Morning.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yoora sambil menyodorkan segelas susu hangat.  
" lumayan" jawabku ringkas kemudian menimun susu tersebut lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja yang ada di sampingku.  
" Song-ah, lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang, Baekhyun pasti mencemaskanmu!".  
" yah! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi." Ucapku kesal.  
" Wae? Dia itukan suami kamu!" ucap Yoora lagi.  
" Bagiku dia itu hanya pembawa musibah. semua salahnya, karena dia kebahagiaanku hilang."

Aku begitu kaget tatkala Yoora menamparku.

" Cukup! Jangan menyalahkan dia terus!" protes Yoora.  
" Yoora-ah apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.  
" Harusnya tamparan itu menyadarkanmu Song-ah, harusnya kamu sadar Appamu memaksamu menikah dengan Baekhyun karena Appamu tahu kalau dia akan pergi" jelas Yoora.  
" Tahu apa kamu? " protesku kesal.  
" Semestinya kamu bersyukur punya suami yang begitu baik dan perhatian padamu. Kamu bilang kamu membecinya, tapi apa alasan kamu membencinya?" tanya Yoora.  
" Kenapa kamu membelanya?" protesku lagi.  
" Karena dia tidak seperti dirimu yang egois , tidak punya perasaan dan kejam! Harusnya kamu tahu, dia begitu sayang sama kamu bahkan lebih memperhatikan kamu di banding dirinya sendiri".  
Kulihat Yoora mulai menagis.  
" Selama bersamanya, apa pernah dia menyakitimu? Tidak kan? Kamu tahu akau menyesal punya sahabat seperti kamu. Jika kamu punya perasaan temui dia, minta maaf padanya."

Baru kali ini ku lihat Yoora semarah itu, mungkin apa yang di katakannya benar, aku ini egois dan karena ke eogoisanku semua yang ku sayangi menjauh dariku.  
Aku diam di tempat dan terus menangis, dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di pelukan Yoora.

" Mianhae Song-ah, Apa yang ku katakan tadi itu hanya karena emosi" ucap Yoora menyesal.  
" Aniya, kamu benarYoora-ah. aku ini benar-benar jahat dan egois".

Akhirnya Aku dan Yoora menangis bersama.

" Mungkin benar aku menyukai Baekhyun, gara-gara melihatnya berdua dengan Tiffany aku jadi marah" ucapku kemudian.  
" Dari dulu aku sudah tahu itu, dari cara kamu menatap Baekhyun itu menandakan kamu suka padanya, sebelum terlambat lebih baik kamu minta maaf padanya" ucap Yoora lagi.

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Yoora tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

Semua orang melotot ketika aku berlari masuk ke kantor Baekhyun.

" Nyonya? Kenapa menangis? " Tanya Jongdae asisten Baekhyun.  
" Dimana baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak ada di ruangannya?" tanyaku panik.  
" Maaf nyonya tuan sudah pergi, sebelum pergi dia menitipkan ini"

Jongdae memberiku sebuah surat, buru-buru ku baca isi surat itu.

" Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf, kamu benar keberadaanku hanya mengacaukan hidupmu saja, tapi jujur aku sangat menyayangimu" Air mataku mulai berjatuhan.  
" Ah.. lupakan saja. Jika kamu butuh sesuatu misalnya mobil baru atau yang lainnya minta saja pada Jongdae. Mulai hari ini perusahan aku serahkan padamu.  
Kadang aku bermimpi bisa bersamamu selamanya tapi itu tidak mungkin, maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu ,Terima kasih untuk semuanya" tangisku makin keras setelah membaca suratnya.  
" Jongdae-ssi, katakan padaku Baekhyun pergi kemana?".  
" Maaf nyonya, Aku tidak tahu" jawab Jongdae.  
" Ku mohon, beritahu aku!" ucapku memohon. Lagi- lagi aku menagis.  
" Aku akan memberitahu nyonya!" ucap Tiffany yang muncul tiba-tiba.  
" Tiffany? Tapi tuan Baekhyun melarang kita , kalau kamu beritahu siapapun kamu akan kehilangan pekerjaan." Ucap Jongdae pada Tiffany.  
" Itu tidak penting! Nyonya tuan Bakehyun akan ke Amerika dan katanya dia akan menetap di sana." Jelas Tiffany.  
" Mwo? " tanyaku tak percaya.  
" Lebih baik nyonya mencegah keberangkatannya!" saran Tiffany.  
" Tiffany-ssi kenapa kamu lakukan ini? " tanyaku.  
" Karena aku tahu Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan nyonya. Asal nyonya tahu baekhyun sudah menyukai nyonya sejak umurnya 6 tahun, sampai-sampai setiap hari dia hanya bercerita tentang nyonya, aku bahkan sampai bosan mendengarnya" jawab Tiffany.  
" Kapan pesawatnya berangkat?" tanyaku segera.  
" Beberapa menit lagi." Jawab maya lagi.  
Aku berlari meninggalkan Tiffany menuju bandara bersama Jongdae.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

" Aigo.. kenapa mesti macet sih? Perjalanannyakan masih panjang dan waktuku tinggal sedikit!" keluhku di tengah kemacetan jalan.

Hingga akhirnya Aku memutuskan keluar dari mobil.

" Nyonya mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.  
" Jongdae-ssi, kamu pulang duluan saja, biar aku yang menemui Baekhyun." Ucapku pada Jongdae, kemudian berlari.

Aku terus berlari menuju bandara, meski sempat terjatuh beberapa kali.  
Setibanya di bandara..  
Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Baekhyun, yang ku lihat hanya orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tunggu.

" Baekhyun..." teriakku sebesar mungkin tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang mulai melihat ke arahku.  
" Baekhyun-ah.. kamu di mana?" teriakku lagi sambil menangis.  
" SongHye..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memaksaku berbalik.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? " tanyanya.  
" Aku..."  
" Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kamu butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada JongDae " ucapnya sedikit cemas.  
" Ok! Sebelum aku pergi katakan kamu menginginkan apa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.  
Sementara aku masih menangis.  
" Loh kok menangis? Kamu butuh mobil baru ya? Atau..."  
" Aniya! " ucapku memotong ucapan baekhyun, Dia pun terdiam.  
" Kemarin karena ke egoisanku Appa pergi ninggalin aku. Dan karena ke egoisanku juga, hari ini suamiku akan pergi. Aku tidak butuh mobil dan aku juga tidak butuh harta, tapi yang aku inginkan suamiku bersamaku." Ucapku sambil menangis terisak-isak di depan Baekhyun.  
" Mwo? Boleh kau ulangi lagi?" tanya Baekhyun ingin memastikan kata-kataku.  
" Aku ingin suamiku kembali " teriakku.

Dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

" Mianhae !" ucapku masih menangis.  
" Sudah, jangan menangis lagi!' ucap Baekhyun menenangkanku.  
" Kamu tidak marah kan?" tanyaku lagi.  
" Marah? Masa sih aku marah sama orang yang sangat aku sayangi!" Baekhyun tersenyum padaku.

Aku memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

" Ternyata kamu tidak hanya baik tapi juga tampan!" ucapku kemudian.  
" Kamu baru menyadari itukan? dari dulu aku memang sudah baik dan tampan kok!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit bercanda.  
" Kenapa dengan lututmu?" tanya baekhyun ketika melihat lututku.  
" Gwaechana, tadi saat menuju kemari, jalannya begitu macet. Dan karena takut kamu pergi, makanya aku berlari kemari dan sempat jatuh beberapa kali!" ucapku menjelaskan.  
" Mianhae, ini semua salahku." Baekhyun sedikit menyesal.  
" Ne, ini salahmu, karena itu kamu di hukum!" ucapku lagi.  
" Di hukum?" baekhyun sedikit kaget, Aku hanya mengangguk.  
" Apa hukumannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.  
" Peluk aku beberapa menit lagi!" ucapku.  
" Ani! " ucap baekhyun sambil menggeleng, aku melotot.  
" Aku tidak mau memelukmu beberap menit, tapi aku mau memelukmu selamanya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian memelukku begitu erat, tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekeliling kami.

" Gomawoyo Appa..." ucapku dalam hati

tamat

*Berakhir dengan indah...  
Hahaha... maaf jika bahasanya kacau. Mohon kritik dan saran.  
oh iya saya newbe disini ^ _ ^ salam kenal semua


End file.
